


Summer Heat

by yelling_forest



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Crushes, French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kiran is nasty, Lube, M/M, Moaning, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Summer, Uncircumcised Penis, Xander wouldve caught them if he came 5 minutes earlier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelling_forest/pseuds/yelling_forest
Summary: Summer Leo. Summer Takumi.Do I need to elaborate. Leokumi.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. Here's more porn.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave a comment, and give suggestions, maybe ideas of what to write next!

“Kiran, I hope we draw the most powerful heroes with all our orbs!” Sharena energetically danced around Kiran, and Alfonse grabbed her elbow to pull her away. 

  


“Sharena…” Alfonse apologetically mumbled, 

  


“Let them summon in peace.”    
  


“I’m sorry!! I’m just so excited!” Sharena stepped away, and watched Kiran raise Breidablik. 

  


“Summoner! With this many orbs, we might actually be able to summon many heroes!” Anna also stepped away from the summoning pool, eagerly awaiting Kiran’s first shot. 

  


Kiran raised their arm with the circle of stones: red, colorless, blue, green, colorless. They carefully aimed for all the orbs that would bring home heroes. Red, Fir. Colorless, Lucius. Blue, Roderick. Colorless, Serra. Sharena smiled, eyebrows beginning to knit together as Kiran burned through orbs to find summoning pools with the coveted summer hero variants. 

  


On their 3th or 4th pool, Kiran felt the pity rate change. They looked up at the pool again. Only one colorless. Kiran raised Breidablik one more time. 

  


“Summoner!” Sharena burst out, “I can hear the ocean waves! I think this one will bring him home!” 

As the fog cleared, the crash of ocean waves and gull cries abruptly ended when the portal closed. 

  


“Cannonbaaaall-- Waah! Wh-where’d the water go?! And who are you?! Me? I’m Takumi, of Hoshido! Are you the one who interrupted my vacation?” 

  


“Kiran! We did it! He’s home!” Kiran amicably stretched out their hand, helping Takumi out of the pool. The Askrans, Kiran, Takumi, and all the other summoned heroes walked back to the castle lobby, Sharena gladly told them about the Order of Heroes. 

  


As they entered the lobby, all the current heros burst out in joy, welcoming the new heroes. Takumi scanned the crowd for familiar faces, perhaps his older siblings or even Nohrian nobles. His eyes caught on the pale, exposed skin of another summer hero. He wasn’t-- Takumi stiffened up and quickly looked away. 

  


“What’s wrong Takumi?” Anna asked, concerned for the new hero’s sudden change in demeanor. 

  


“I-it’s nothing, Commander.” Takumi plastered a grin on his face, now looking at Anna to avoid looking into the crowd. 

  


The new heroes dispersed, quickly finding alts from their own worlds, and Takumi gladly ran to his siblings and the Nohrian royals. 

  


“Takumi! Glad to see you again!” Sakura hugged her older brother from behind. “I missed you a lot!” Her voice was muffled in his back. 

  


Takumi was slightly surprised to see himself, and had to blink to recognize himself in a New Year’s Kimono. He saw Corrin run by, also in rather revealing swimwear, as she followed an Elise to sparring practice.  _ It’ll take a while to get used to seeing duplicates everywhere _ , Takumi thought, shaking his head as he saw a Xander with bunny ears saunter past, pecs on display. 

  


“Takumi?” He froze at the sound of a familiar noble’s voice. He turned slowly, and saw his Nohrian counterpart in-- Takumi blushed-- only a cloak and swim shorts.

  


_ Why am I so embarrassed? I’m only wearing swim shorts. If anything, he’s more covered than me, _ Takumi shook his head briefly, and Leo smirked.    
  


“What’s wrong? Got seawater in your ear?” 

  


“Yeah, sure, let’s say that.” Takumi felt himself get flustered. If what Princess Sharena said earlier was correct, and there really were multiple--no, infinite--universes, there was a universe where Leo remained his mortal enemy. There was a universe where--only the gods know--Leo was his lover.

  


“Hey, have they told you about the beach nearby?” Leo watched Takumi’s face light up. 

  


“No! They haven’t! Show me!” Takumi began following Leo to one of the exits, but Kiran grabbed Takumi’s elbow. 

  


“Wait!! Leo!” Takumi turned his head over his shoulder, looking back at Leo, “Show me the beach later ok?” 

  


Kiran insistently pulled them into a separate 

room, and opened a jar holding with a glowing blue bird. Takumi heard the sound of rushing water, and the healing “plink” of a water droplet rang as he felt a cold trail roll down his forehead and off his nose. Kiran then dragged Takumi out of the closet, back to where Leo was waiting, and emphatically grabbing Leo’s hand to put it in Takumi’s. 

  


“You want me to make a support bond--?” Leo’s eyes widened. Kiran nodded, then swiftly clacked away to attend to other heroes. Takumi relaxed the grip he had on Leo’s hand, but Leo kept holding tight. 

  


“Leo-?” Takumi was interrupted by Leo mumbling about the beach, and how the day wouldn't last forever. Leo gently tugged at Takumi, dragging him slowly to the beach. Takumi felt his heart quicken.  _ Is this-- what being infatuated feels like? _ The archer followed the bookish mage down the twisting castle corridors to a beach, through some sort of magic door. 

  


The sting of salt and sand assaulted Takumi’s nose, and he felt himself relax again. He felt Leo let go of his hand, and he turned to look at Leo. The breeze danced across their chests, and Takumi watched Leo’s mini cloak blow towards the side.  _ His nipples are so pink-- _ Takumi felt himself blush hard again, and turned his head away. 

  


“Let’s go! Race you there!” Leo took the initiative, running towards the sea. 

  


“Hey! No fair!” Takumi began running, his feet sinking into the soft, white sand. “You got a head start!”

  


“It’s all fair when I win!” 

Laughing, Takumi jumped to try and tackle Leo, but Leo agily dodged. Takumi stumbled slightly, and Leo teased him, tapping Takumi’s shoulder as he ran even further towards the ocean. 

  


Takumi caught up again, his longer legs slowly but surely making up for the lost distance. He lunged again, and this time he actually caught Leo. They tumbled to the ground, and Leo squirmed around to face Takumi again. 

  


Suddenly, Takumi couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears. The heartbeat pounding in his chest seemed to match the crashing of the waves, the cries of the gulls sounding like his ragged breaths. Leo’s face was flushed, and Takumi doubted it was just the running and the sun. 

  


“Leo, are you ok? I didn’t hurt you tackling you to the ground or anything, right?” Takumi started to get up, but Leo reached a hand around, pulling Takumi closer to him. 

  


“This is… fine.” The blush on Leo’s face darkened, and Takumi felt the sun’s rays pounding then from behind, warming them up significantly. 

  


Takumi got up and brushed the sand off his legs, then helped Leo up. 

  


“Let's get into the ocean to cool off!!” Takumi now was the leader, and they took towards the ocean. As they dunked their feet, Takumi thought of a wicked idea. 

  


He reached down into the knee-high water and splashed it up towards his counterpart. Leo flinched as the saltwater got on his face and chest, and Takumi laughed watching Leo try to wipe it off his face. 

  


“Oh, you're on!” Leo went to splash Takumi, who tried to dodge water, a futile task. He tripped over Leo’s outstretched foot and fell face first into the shallow water. 

Takumi immediately raised his head, and Leo, being the worrywart he is, frantically made sure Takumi was not dying. 

  


“I'm fine, I'm fine…” Takumi waved away Leo, who was concerned, and holding Takumi up a little too close to his face. 

_ If I couldn't indulge in my crush in my world, and in this world we’re going to be S supported… this can't hurt right? _ Takumi then reached up for Leo, planting a chaste kiss on the Nohrian’s lips, drawing away almost immediately for embarrassment. He turned his head away, afraid to meet rejection in Leo’s eyes, but was stopped by Leo’s soft white hand. 

  


“Let's get back to the shade and work this out, please,” Leo said sheepishly.Takumi nodded, sitting up in the shallow water. Leo’s light cloak was barely skimming the water, and they carefully came out onto the sand, heading towards where several sun umbrellas were set up. 

  


“It's a small beach,” said Leo, “so we might be spotted if we’re not careful.”

  


“So what? The heroes are all-- er… mostly adults here.” Takumi leaned in to place a kiss on Leo’s cloak shoulder, at which Leo jumped, his pale complexion becoming a brighter red again. 

  


“What’s wrong, Leo? Are you having a bit of a sunburn? Or maybe it's heatstroke?” Takumi teased Leo, elbowing him. 

  


“Shut up…” Leo muttered. “Look, we’re here. There's towels and stuff.” 

  


Under each of the umbrellas, Kiran had thoughtfully put in coolers filled with drinks and boxes full of sunscreen, lotions, and beach toys. Takumi and Leo sat under the shade of the umbrella, each waiting for the other to initiate. 

  


“This waiting is dumb.” With that trite statement, Leo quickly straddled Takumi’s lap, not hesitating to gently place his mouth on his again. Takumi had gently half-closed his eyes, but his eyes opened wider in shock when Leo’s tongue had slipped between their lips.

  


_ It's… so soft. It's nearly melting in my mouth… _ Takumi began to slowly reciprocate, unsure if what he was doing was correct or even felt good for Leo. Instinctually, Takumi ran his hands from Leo’s thighs, towards his butt and up his back. Leo’s back felt relatively toned, and Takumi hummed in approval. He then began raking his nails Leo’s back under the cloak. 

  


Leo gasped, pulling away briefly to try and regain his breath. Takumi felt a warmth build in his stomach, pooling ever gently downwards. He was now suddenly aware of his arousal touching Leo’s ass, and, red-faced, looked over Leo’s shoulder to spare himself from the embarrassment of looking into Leo’s face.

  


Leo smiled briefly, undoing the clasp at his neck to toss his covering aside. His benign smile morphed into a more devious grin as he began grinding on Takumi’s clothed member. As much as Takumi tried to resist the urge, he couldn't keep his eyes from looking downwards again.  _ It feels good… _

  


“Leo-- I--” Takumi stuttered, then was interrupted by Leo once again. 

  


“Shut up, nerd.” 

  


“No, you’re the nerd.” Takumi’s words faltered as a moan ghosted along his lips. He began thrusting his hips in tandem, and buried his face in the crook of Leo’s neck, slowly kissing and nipping at Leo’s shoulder. Leo made some stifled whimpers, his hips moving faster against Takumi. 

  


Takumi then gently positioned them so Leo was lying on the beach towel. Takumi began moving his lips further down Leo’s chest, his mouth finally meeting the adorably pink, soft nipples that he teased briefly. He couldn’t resist the urge to bite them briefly. 

  


“Ah-- stop… Takumi…” Leo’s breaths were short, and he had his hands to the back of Takumi’s head. He wasn’t sure whether or not to keep Takumi on his chest or to pull him away. 

  


“I’m not done yet, silly.” Takumi moved further down, deliberately licking down Leo’s front, reaching to his lower abdomen. 

  


“Takumi…” Leo moaned, shaking as Takumi lowered his waistband. Leo’s erection sprang out of his swim trunks, and Takumi chuckled.    
  


“What’s this~?” Takumi was now the one to bear the devious grin. “The tip is so wet~!” He admired Leo’s cock with adoring eyes, appreciating the slight curve and soft skin. He was a little smaller than Takumi, but not by much. This was his first time seeing a cut one, but it was a cute dick nonetheless. He began to stroke it slowly, spreading the precum down the shaft, bringing several noises of appreciation from Leo.

  


Leo watched in shock as Takumi lowered his mouth to Leo’s head.

  


“Ahh!” Leo twitched and arched his back, inadvertently thrusting his hips a little further into Takumi’s mouth. Takumi wordlessly swirled his tongue around the head of Leo’s dick, humming and moving even further down Leo’s shaft.

  


The vibrations from Takumi’s mouth caused Leo to shudder and whimper. He sat up, grabbing at Takumi’s hair. As Takumi bobbed his head, the high-pitched keens coming from Leo’s mouth were like music to his ears. Leo roughly pulled at Takumi’s silver locks, signaling for him to stop. Takumi pulled his soft, pink lips off of Leo’s cock, slowly trailing his tongue off. 

  


“I want… to try…” Leo panted, and Takumi chuckled. 

  


“I don't think so~” Takumi loved this feeling. The feeling of keeping Leo under his thumb, needy for his attention. He forcefully went in for another kiss, this time it was less awkward and more natural. It felt like their bodies fit together, two conjoined puzzle pieces. Leo was in Takumi’s lap again, this time shorts pulled down. 

  


Leo reached for Takumi’s waistband, struggling to lower it. The combined weight of Takumi and himself sitting on the back of the waistband made it difficult. Leo instead chose to lower his hand into Takumi’s swim trunks to grab Takumi’s dick. 

  


Takumi jumped, and quickly moved to pull down his pants to expose himself. Leo gently tugged at Takumi, reveling in how his foreskin covered most of his cock. It wasn't like his, where he needed a little extra lubrication to touch himself, but Leo enjoyed watching his thumb slide across Takumi’s slit. Takumi was significantly quieter than Leo had been, and instead of moans he panted more quietly. 

  


A naughty idea crossed Leo’s mind, and he stopped gently passing his thumb over Takumi’s head. 

  


Takumi stuttered as he asked why Leo stopped, hips thrusting to try and earn more friction from Leo’s thighs. Leo had been rummaging in the container full of sunscreen and several tanning lotions and found one bottle of lube at the bottom. Oh Kiran, always prepared for ay situation. 

  


Leo poured a dripping puddle of lube into his palm and slathered it on his cock, which was painfully erect and desperate for attention. Takumi watched fascinatedly as Leo did this, and reached for the lube to do the same. The lube felt good, the sopping wet hand like a mouth around him, and he began to stroke a little faster when Leo placed a hand on his to get him to stop. 

  


Leo then inched closer, close enough for their cocks to rub against each other. His hot breath passed over Takumi’s forehead, cooling the several drops of sweat that had formed there. Takumi’s hand instinctively reached to grab their cocks, and began to stroke them simultaneously. Leo began to moan again, thrusting his hips into Takumi’s hand, creating more friction against Takumi.

  


_ Shit… it feels so good… _ Takumi thought, resisting the urge to just quickly stroke them to orgasm. 

  


“Takumi… faster.” Leo’s strained voice brought Takumi back to paying attention to his partner. Leo’s face was more flushed and he was already playing with his chest.

Takumi didn't process the command until Leo grabbed their dicks with both of his hands, beginning to stroke them rapidly as he leaned in to roughly smash his lips on Takumi. 

  


“I love you.” Leo said, his words muffled against Takumi. Takumi felt his stomach tightening as he came, and Leo shortly afterwards. Their cum covered their hands, chests and dicks. 

  


“Yum~” Leo said, cheekily bringing a hand up to his mouth, sucking on his fingers erotically. 

They used a spare towel to clean up, and just in time. 


End file.
